


T

by sunaddicted



Series: 007 Games Fics 2k17 [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Parenthood, Trans Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "I don't pout" James protested, stealing the keys from Q's pocket "I'm genuinely afraid for my life when you drive"





	T

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 007 Fest Trans Character Day!

_T_

James patted on the stool he had carried into the bathroom, a comb and scissors already in hand "Come here then, little prince: we don't have all day"

Predictably, at the nickname his son grumbled about not being little at all - he didn't complain at being called a prince, though, and James just smiled indulgently, ruffling Richard's hair once he finally sat on the stool.

He used to call him his little princess while doing up his hair with pretty bows - James didn't miss it, now he got to cut his hair which was just as fun (the last month they had tried a curly Mohawk and it had been an absolute blast).

He didn't understand those parents who said that they lost a daughter or a son when their children came out as transgender to them: he hadn't lost anything, his little baby was always there.

James would always be eternally grateful that his husband thought the same and that, just like him, had been completely supportive - even if it meant that he passed on to Richard some truly cringeworthy cardigans.

"Keep the bangs a little longer, Pa" Richard asked, getting comfortable on the stool.

"As you wish" James murmured, starting to comb through his son's curls to get rid of any tangles "Are you nervous?"

"Nah, you've gotten better at this" Richard reassured with an impish grin, shrugging a bit.

James shook his head and lightly flicked his ear "You know what I meant: nervous about the doctor appointment" he specified, looking into the mirror to better observe what he was doing with Richard's unruly curls - just like Q's, they were an authentic nightmare to deal with "Dad is sorry that he can't be there, but he'll pick us up when we're done"

"You're letting Dad drive? I'm shook, Pa" Richard teased, briefly trying to ignore his father's question: if he thought about the appointment too much his stomach went all squirmy and he felt like he was suffocating in his binder, it was almost as if his whole torso was filled with franctically fluttering butterflies "I suppose I'm a little worried"

James hummed, not picking up on the cheeky jab to focus on what was truly important "The therapist cleared you for starting T and I'm sure that all your exams will come out clean today"

Richard raised his gaze to look in the mirror, a bit spotted with small sprays of toothpaste and finger prints: his father's hands were moving gracefully and in perfect coordination, effortlessly using the comb and the scissors in tandem as easily as if he was using cutlery "What if they don't?"

"First things first, we try to solve whatever health issue you might have" James reasoned; since Richard had come out to them, he and Q had both agreed to be completely honest with their son and to especially avoid sugar coating anything medical "Secondly, if it's not an issue that can't be solved, we ask the doctor to illustrate us alternative therapies"

"I don't like the idea of it taking long" Richard admitted.

"I know, darling" James murmured "But no matter how long it takes, you'll have me and your Dad in your corner"

Richard knew that he was lucky to have such understanding and supportive parents - he'd read plenty of horror stories full of hatred on internet - who never wasted a chance to make him feel cherished and loved, but still he greedily attached himself to even the smallest display of affection; whether it was Dad letting him have the last steamed broccoli or Pa turning the tv on a channel he might like better, Richard noticed it and he felt his worries and anxieties abate "I know, thank you"

* * *

Q anxiously waited in the car, fingers tapping in binary against the leather of the steering wheel. Every ten minutes, he glanced down at his wrist to check the time and as the delay became more consistent, Q's heartrate exponentially became higher and his fingers itched to speed dial his husband and demand what the hell was going on.

When he finally spotted James and Richard coming out of the clinic, his heart clenched in his chest and Q rushed out of the car to run to them "What's wrong?! Why are you crying honey?"

While Richard let himself be hugged, James bestowed a soothing kiss to his husband's forehead "Shh.. only good news. He's just a little overwhelmed right now"

Immediately Q's frantic movements became gentle caresses and he drew his son closer to his chest, letting him cry the tension of the past weeks out "That's wonderful, baby. I'm so happy for you" he knew that it was just the beginning of a long and hard journey, but he was just so grateful that finally his son could truly be himself.

Richard sniffled "Sorry Dad"

"No need to apologise, Rich: I'm a bit shaky too - see?" Q reassured, showing his son his trembling hand "We're letting Pa drive us home, so he won't pout in the back seat"

"I don't pout" James protested, stealing the keys from Q's pocket "I'm genuinely afraid for my life when you drive"

* * *

 

"Take him to bed, love" Q murmured, nodding towards Richard, fast asleep between them on the couch. Carefully, he took away from his hands the half-finished tub of ice cream, so that James could easily lift him up.

Q went in the kitchen to store the tub back in the refrigerator and made a quick job of rinsing the plates of the worst stains before he chucked them in the dishwasher as he waited for James to come back.

Since he was expecting him, Q didn't jump when strong hands cupped his hips from behind but he scowled at him anyway "One day, I'll punch you in the face out of reflex and I won't hear you complain about it"

James grinned and spinned Q around, bending down to sweetly kiss him "That's presuming that you actually manage to hit me"

"Oh, believe me, I will hit you" the younger man grinned before snuggling in his husband's embrace, letting his warmth melt away his worries for the moment.

 

 


End file.
